shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Krolivan
— Kolivan and Krolia fight side-by-side as fellow Blades of Marmora. }} Krolivan is the het ship between Kolivan and Krolia from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 5 BLOODLINES Kolivan informs Keith they need to extract a Blade agent and destroy a super weapon created by Galra forces. He shows Keith a surveillance image of the Blade agent — Krolia. Season 7 THE RUINS A distress signal comes from a barren planet. Krolia determines it to be a signal that not many Blade of Marmora agents know of, deeming it to be a senior member. Once on the planet, they come across a survivor, named Macidus. As the survivor is speaking, Krolia notices a wall with knives belonging to other Blades. Krolia draws her gun on the survivor, demanding to know why he has them. The man explains how he sent out the signal and the battle that ensued two years prior, the knives being a way to remember. Krolia picks up Kolivan’s blade, holding a sadden expression. As she holds the blade, it starts to flicker. Seeing this, Krolia comments how a Blade’s life force is connected to their knife, deeming Kolivan to still be alive. Macidus slowly stands up, mentioning, “Just barley.” After Keith’s intense fight with Macidus, they save Kolivan. Krolia takes notice of the blades on the wall again, claiming Macidus made a “critical blow” to the Mamora. Kolivan claims he’s going to find more, as the universe needs them more than ever. Krolia silently agrees and says she’s going to join him. As Kolivan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, Krolia smiles warmly, placing her hand on his shoulder, telling him to rest. LIONS’ PRIDE, PART 2 Some time after Krolia and Kolivan traveled to Earth, when Paladins had it freed from Sendak and were recovering from their intense battle with the Komar Mech in the hospital, Keith wakes up to find the two Galra smiling at him in his hospital room. Where Krolia is seen dressed in her full Blade of Marmora garb, while Kolivan is shown to have made a full recovery from the time he and Krolia had began their mission of reviving the Blades. Season 8 LAUNCH DATE At the launch of IGF-Atlas, as the Paladins and the ship’s crew leave Earth so they could continue their task of freeing the universe, Krolia and Kolivan are seen standing beside each other, among a few other Blades for a brief moment, as Keith gives his side of the speech to the people that are seeing them off. THE END IS THE BEGINNING One year after Allure’s sacrifice had undone Honerva’s destructive damage to the other alternate realities, and had restored both Altea and Daibazaal, Krolia and Kolivan stand by Keith as he addresses to the Galra that their Empire shall be restored to its former peaceful glory, before Zarkon’s “second” rain that began the war, and that they will join a new Galactic Coalition that is being formed with Earth at its center. In the epilogue of the final season finale, both Krolia and Kolivan have become the Galra representatives to the Galactic Coalition; while Keith turns the Blades of Marmora into a humanitarian relief organization. Fanon With Krolia’s entrance into the show in season 5, many people began to like the idea of her and Kolivan being together. Following the confirmation of her former lover, Keith’s father, being dead only made the ship grow more, with the hope they would be together. With Krolia being Keith’s mother and some fans viewing Kolivan as Keith’s father figure, the idea of the three of them as little family is a popular headcanon. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Kolivan/Krolia tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Photos Kolivan_and_Krolia_smiling_at_a_woke_Keith.png Krolivan_epilogue.png Navigation